


Por el mundo

by greti_3



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Love Confessions, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greti_3/pseuds/greti_3
Summary: Azirafel le pregunta a Crowley sobre el Infierno y sus sentimientos y le hace una confesión.





	1. La calma después de la tormenta

Después de casi 6000 años, cualquiera habría tenido tiempo suficiente para convertirse en un experto en lanzar indirectas. Éste era el caso de Azirafel y Crowley, claro está. Ambos sabían lo que había significado su conversación en el Ritz y el hecho de que no hubiesen apartado la mirada de encima del otro mientras brindaban. "Por el mundo" habían dicho, pero Dios (es decir, yo) sabe lo que eso quiere decir. 

Ahora que Azirafel había aceptado que formaban un bando diferente, ya no sentían la necesidad de esconderse. También era obvio que, cuando decían que Azirafel era, al menos un poco, "malo" y que Crowley era, en el fondo, una buena persona, lo decían completamente en serio. A lo largo de los milenios se les había pegado algo del otro. Habían desarrollado una relación de dependencia, aunque en el buen sentido. Se completaban. 

La velada transcurrió con normalidad después del brindis y ese momento de intimidad y honestidad. Azirafel habló y Crowley le prestó atención. En el ambiente se notaba la calma después de la tormenta y el ansia por mantener esa estabilidad durante el máximo tiempo posible. El Cielo y el Infierno los dejarían un tiempo en paz.

Después de pagar la cena con dinero que apareció milagrosamente, Crowley se ofreció a acompañar a Azirafel a la librería. Durante el camino, Azirafel se mostró pensativo. Al llegar a la librería, le sugirió a Crowley abrir una botella de vino. ¿Cómo se iba a negar? Entraron y Crowley puso un vinilo de Queen (claramente) mientras Azirafel llenaba las copas.

—¿Crowley?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo fue mi juicio?

—Prefieres no saberlo, ángel. El Cielo no es como lo recordaba. Pensé que la crueldad era exclusivamente para los demonios. Pero no te preocupes, no te molestarán en bastante tiempo.

—¿Antes de ver cómo es el Cielo ahora lo echabas de menos?

—No era mi intención caer, ángel. Todavía no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para decir algo más.

Algunas copas más tarde, Azirafel volvió a pronunciarse.

—El Infierno no es como me lo imaginaba. Es un lugar increíblemente frío, por irónico que parezca. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar tanto tiempo allí.

Crowley se encogió de hombros.

—El Cielo tampoco es muy acogedor. Y, de todas formas, pasé la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, contigo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Azirafel pensó en eso. Realmente había pasado más tiempo con la humanidad que con sus iguales. Tanto que decir "iguales" le resultaba extraño.

—¿Siempre fueron así contigo? En el Infierno, quiero decir.

—Bueno, supongo que soltar agua bendita sobre otro demonio tuvo algo que ver con el odio que me profesan ahora. Pero sí, nunca me han apreciado demasiado—dijo sonriendo de medio lado—.

—Yo te aprecio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—No necesito tu compasión, ángel.

—No es compasión. Lo digo en serio.

Crowley se quedó callado. Estaban sentados en sillones paralelos, con los reposabrazos muy próximos. Crowley levantó la mano y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Azirafel.

—Gracias, supongo.

Azirafel bebió un poco más y decidió arriesgarse. Colocó su mano sobre la de Crowley. Éste miró hacia abajo y apartó la mirada. No parecía importarle.

—Esto es porque salvé tus libros de profecías 

en 1941, ¿no?

—Eso contribuyó—contestó Azirafel riendo—.

Crowley volvió a mirar la mano de Azirafel, todavía encima de la suya. Entonces, surgió un interrogante.

—No lo entiendo, ángel. Me dijiste que iba demasiado rápido para ti, y sé que no lo decías por cómo conduzco.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, no fue hace tanto.

Azirafel sabía que tenía razón. Que había sido demasiado cobarde y que, de no ser por la idea que tenía de lo que un ángel debe ser y la presión del Cielo, habría dicho y hecho muchas cosas antes. Llevaba milenios sabiendo lo que Crowley sentía y pensaba. Era un ángel y podía percibir esas cosas. Y tampoco hacía falta serlo para adivinarlo.

—Lo siento—poco después de decirlo, Azirafel se dio cuenta de que esa frase no tenía sentido fuera del contexto de sus pensamientos—.

—No te pongas sentimental. No tienes que pedir perdón por nada.

—En realidad, sí. Siempre he negado nuestra amistad y sé que eso te molesta.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya—Crowley se levantó bruscamente del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se ponía la chaqueta de cuero—.

Azirafel lo siguió y le agarró la muñeca.

—No te vayas, por favor. Hay que hablarlo—dijo, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo—.

Crowley no le miró a la cara y trató de desasirse. Azirafel le soltó la muñeca y vio cómo se marchaba de la librería.


	2. De madrugada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo corto sobre lo que piensan Azirafel y Crowley después de su conversación.

Azirafel se pasó la noche en vela, cosa que no era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que los ángeles no necesitan dormir. Poco después de que se fuese Crowley, pensó en llamarlo, pero no lo hizo porque le pareció que lo más prudente era dejarle espacio durante un rato. En algún momento tendría que volver a sacar el tema y suponía que Crowley iba a estar igual de receptivo. No es que sea la clase de persona que mantenga conversaciones sobre sus sentimientos frecuentemente, pero Azirafel pensaba que era un buen momento para hablar de eso. Después de todo, Crowley siempre ha sido el más interesado en su amistad y ha fomentado sus encuentros a lo largo de los siglos. Aunque era cierto que el demonio no sólo albergaba amor en su interior, también había mucho dolor y tristeza. De eso, Azirafel entendía algo. Nunca ha tenido tantos problemas como Crowley en cuanto a sentir que no perteneces a ninguna parte, pero últimamente él tampoco sabe muy bien cuál es su lugar. A pesar de que no ha estado de acuerdo con los ángeles en muchos asuntos y no se sentía muy cómodo en el Cielo, ser ángel era parte de su identidad. Así que sí, esa parte la puede entender de cierta forma. Sin embargo, sabe mejor que nadie que hay algo más que le pesa a Crowley. Algo que ni él ni nadie puede cambiar. La Caída le había afectado terriblemente. No suele ser muy dramático al respecto; normalmente deja caer que no pensaba que hacer algunas preguntas lo condenaría al exilio. Pero Azirafel sabe perfectamente que es algo que lo reconcome y ocupa gran parte de sus pensamientos cuando se queda a solas. 

En cuanto a lo que le dijo a Crowley, no se arrepiente. Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando en ello y necesitaba contárselo. Quizás no fue lo suficientemente explícito, pero quería creer que lo había entendido. Igual fue egoísta soltarlo de repente después de hacerle esperar tanto tiempo. Pero ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Sólo podía esperar a que amaneciese y las cosas se aclarasen. Seguramente todo mejoraría a la luz del día.

***

Por su parte, Crowley estaba hecho un lío. Si no adorase tanto su coche (que había recuperado "por arte de magia") habría dado un portazo nada más entrar en él. Condujo por las calles de Londres a toda velocidad, como de costumbre, deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible. ¿A qué venían todas esas preguntas con un trasfondo personal? Cuando aceptó una copa de vino no pensó que la conversación acabaría convirtiéndose en un interrogatorio. Estaba seguro de que abrirse mínimamente en el Ritz había hecho que Azirafel creyese que era el momento de tener una Charla Profunda. De esas que rompen amistades o las arreglan, dependiendo de la situación. En este caso, Crowley tenía claro que sólo fastidiaría su relación con sus estúpidos sentimientos, los cuales ni siquiera entendía al completo. Sí, había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo (literalmente) para aclarar sus ideas y hablar con Azirafel, pero las cosas se complican cuando tienes al Infierno observándote constantemente.

No quería hablarlo. Ahora mismo sólo quería dormir durante otro siglo e ignorar las impertinentes preguntas de Azirafel y sus confesiones imprevistas.

Al llegar a casa inspeccionó sus plantas buscando motivos para gritarles, pero, desafortunadamente, estaban impecables. Eso, por supuesto, era motivo suficiente para gritarles. ¿Cómo osaban estar perfectas justo cuando él necesitaba desahogarse? Después de darles su merecido, recorrió el apartamento nerviosamente varias veces y decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir y dejar de pensar. Al día siguiente vería si se encerraba en casa y desenchufaba el télefono fijo o si se pasaba por la tienda de Azirafel.


	3. Siempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azirafel y Crowley hablan de sus sentimientos por fin.

Al día siguiente, Crowley se presentó en la librería de Azirafel al mismo tiempo que éste lo llamaba por teléfono. Supongo que yo tuve algo que ver con esta curiosa coincidencia, ya sabéis que no juego a los dados con el universo.

—Oh, hola, Crowley—Azirafel pasó de la sorpresa a los nervios en cuestión de segundos—.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro… Perdona—Azirafel se apartó de la puerta—.

Crowley pasó a su lado como un vendaval y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Parecía que quería zanjar el asunto cuanto antes.

—Querías hablar, ¿no? Por eso vine—dijo al ver que Azirafel se había quedado en la entrada, procesando su llegada—.

—Ya, sí—se sentó en su sillón y empezó a pasarse las palmas por el chaleco, todavía inquieto—. Gracias por venir. Siento lo de ayer.

—Déjalo estar, ángel—Crowley miraba a algún punto entre las estanterías—.

—Pero todo lo que dije es cierto. No te pido perdón por eso, sino por no habértelo confesado antes.

—No sé qué quieres que responda. Parece ser que ya sabes lo que pienso y siento. Y manipular no está  _ bien _ .

—¡No pretendía manipularte! Sólo esperaba al momento oportuno.

Crowley se giró en su asiento, se quitó las gafas y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y  _ cuándo _ iba a ser eso? ¿Tenías que esperar al día del juicio final, al mismísimo Armagedón, para decirme algo que sabes desde quién sabe cuándo? ¡Yo no necesité ver cómo se quemaba la librería ni tener miedo a perderte para saber qué siento!

Azirafel se quedó callado y miró al suelo.

—Yo te "aprecio" desde el principio—añadió Crowley con un hilo de voz—.

—Y yo desde antes del principio—replicó Azirafel con timidez—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Crowley le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad y, a su vez, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

—Desde cuando todavía estabas en el Cielo. Nunca nos presentaron formalmente, pero te veía a menudo y me parecía admirable tu curiosidad y la forma en la que te cuestionabas lo impuesto—reconoció—.

—No te equivoques, ángel. Precisamente eso fue lo que me condenó. 

—Creo que está claro que las reglas del Cielo no son justas. Lo hemos comprobado recientemente.

—Nunca me di cuenta de que estabas ahí—dijo Crowley un momento más tarde—.

—¿Hm?

—No te vi en el Cielo en ningún momento. Quizás si me hubiera juntado con otra gente, gente como tú, no habría caído.

—Tienes que dejar de castigarte por lo que pasó. Sé que me vas a odiar por decir esto, pero el Gran Plan es inefable. Igual era tu destino caer. Si no hubiese sido así, probablemente no nos habríamos conocido. Y eso habría resultado terrible, ¿verdad?

Azirafel echó un vistazo a Crowley y vio cómo se volvía a poner las gafas. ¿Sería para ocultar que sus palabras lo habían conmovido o por la naturaleza de sus ojos? De cualquier modo, eso no le pareció bien a Azirafel. No debía ocultar quién era ni sus sentimientos. Se acercó un poco más a él y le quitó las gafas con cuidado.

—Así mejor—sentenció, como si en sus palabras residiese una verdad absoluta—.

Crowley se dispuso a hacer un estudio intensivo de su chaqueta.

—Desde el principio, entonces… —musitó sin mirar a Azirafel.

—Siempre—dijo Azirafel, completando sus pensamientos—.

—Me aprecias—continuó Crowley, todavía procesándolo—.

—Más que eso.

—Y yo a ti…

Después de aclararlo todo, el silencio inundó la librería unos segundos. Sólo para que los dos se diesen cuenta de que habían sido tremendamente estúpidos, no únicamente desde la creación de la Tierra, sino que antes también.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Crowley fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Te seguiré queriendo—contestó Azirafel, alargando una mano hacia la mejilla de Crowley para que lo mire a la cara y sepa que es una promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo cierra el fanfic de momento. Aun así, puede que en el futuro escriba algo más.  
Espero que os haya gustado. :)


End file.
